The group is working on genetics and biochemistry of recombination, expression, and replication of DNA using the bacterial virus lambda as a model system. Projects include studies of general and site specific recombination; studies of DNA replication in the lambda plasmid state; studies of interaction of prophage and host DNA; and studies of killing of the host by phage proteins.